


craving for (you) melon bread

by doesvtlovemenot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, What Have I Done, as in tooth-rotting fluff, daddy material!seungcheol, jicheol - freeform, pregnant!jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doesvtlovemenot/pseuds/doesvtlovemenot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon was currently in the mission of cursing the whole world because why did his craving for a measly melon bread from that particular bakery downtown popped out of nowhere? And that nowhere was when his mother was out, South Korea was fucking freezing, cabs were hiding from him and his large jacket that was supposed to provide tender loving care for him and his huge belly was missing from his wardrobe. This was absurd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	craving for (you) melon bread

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god, an au wherein males can go pregnant, as in mpreg (this is weird, even for me, but i just had to try it). i've been wanting to try writing a one-shot of this because it looked really fun to make (or i'm just really experimental. don't judge me?) and this will probably be my first and last time writing in this au. anyhow, enjoy bitchy jihoon and father material seungcheol!
> 
> warning: pottymouthed jihoon, cavity-induced seungcheol, mpreg, malexmale
> 
> cross-posted on aff

“Fuck. Fuck my life, fuck the world, and just fuck winter. Fuckity-fuck-fuck.”

The passerbys were all carefully looking at the short waddling teen with an obnoxious pink hair and a _more_ obnoxious bump on his belly, sporting a murderous glare that could probably kill anyone if it could. Jihoon was currently _so damn done_ with his shitty life, don’t even try to ask.

He cursed the whole world because why did his craving for a measly melon bread from _that_ particular bakery downtown popped out of nowhere? And that nowhere was when his mother was out, South Korea was fucking freezing, cabs were hiding from him and his large jacket that was supposed to provide tender loving care for him and his baby was missing from his wardrobe. This was absurd. His feet were already feeling numb, damn it.

“Fu -,” before he could finish his litany, he felt a particular hard kick coming from his tummy that made him halt for a moment and whine under his breath.

“No baby, I’m not blaming you. Hush,” he whispered before rubbing his tummy and sighing deeply, an air of frustration surrounding him. “We’re already near the bakery, okay? Just please, hold still and we’ll get there to buy the melon bread you want. We’ll be home in no time, I promise.”

Arriving at the bakery felt like he won the lottery especially so when he felt the power of the heater from across the room. Thank _fucking_ heavens to whoever invented such kind of magic. Just a little bit travel towards the counter where the array of different breads were shown and he could already go back home and continue watching the re-runs of Descendants of the Sun, ogle at Song Joong Ki’s hot bod and eat _this fucking_ bread peacefully.

What he did not expect, though, was to find the racks bare of his favorite melon bread. The world was _definitely_ ending right that moment for the pregnant male.

Feeling something bubbling up his throat, he shook his head and prayed to all the gods up there for his emotional side not to kick at that moment because shit, he was in the middle of the bakery with judgmental people surrounding him. He could not bear this embarrassment, _damn it_.

He continued walking towards the front and searching everywhere for that _certain_ bread even though his feet hurt like hell already. He could not disappoint his baby. Five months into his pregnancy and he needed to eat that food or else he’ll really fail to become the straight-A dad without his baby even coming out of this world.

“Excuse me,” someone said in front of him. Jihoon slowly turned his head and his eyes met with someone who had really pretty ones. _Must be nice for my baby to have those,_ he thought. Right then, he realized that it was the cashier of the bakery sporting auburn hair and a million-watt smile that could fight the evils of this world. ‘Seungcheol,’ his identification card said. “Did you need anything, sir?”

“Actually, yes. I’m actually searching for the melon bread of your bakery? I’ve been buying this product here ever since my pregnancy and... I can’t seem to find it.”

“Oh, the one shaped as stars?”

Jihoon bobbed his head rapidly, “Yes, it is. Oh dear god, you still have a stock of that one!”

“Actually sir,” Seungcheol had the audacity to look sheepish for a moment. “It’s already out of stock. The last one was bought by the buyer that just got out. I’m very sorry.”

Jihoon _did not_ want to cry but he supposed that his tear ducts were rightfully affected by his pregnancy and the baby inside his body when fat rolls of tears fell down from his eyes and a loud wail he did not know he could produce escaped from his mouth. Could you even blame him? He walked _five_ damn blocks towards the bus stop where it was _really_ cramped and he wasn’t even given any seat just because he was a pregnant _male_. Then he walked another _three_ shit blocks towards this bakery even though it was probably the freezing point outside already then he was welcomed with a news that the _melon bread_ his baby was looking for was already out of stock. His life was truly a deep pit of shit.

Noticing the change of expression of the younger male, Seungcheol’s eyes widened especially when many eyes from their customer decided to rest on them. The line also was getting longer already and he couldn’t let the pregnant man have a break down in the middle of their bakery or else his boss will have his ass out of this place.

“S – Sir, please don’t cr –”

Jihoon snorted, not caring if he was making a scandalous scene, and glared daggers at the other, tears still pouring from his eyes “Don’t cry? Don’t _fucking_ cry? Well dickhead, I have the freedom to cry and throw a fit in this shithole of the bakery with my state. Do you know what happened, huh? No, so don’t fucking tell me not to cry or else I’d have to strangle you from across there –”

Stopping his random blubbering of words, Jihoon clutched at his stomach when he felt the baby kicking more, his chest feeling a little bit tight, and he knew that _this_ was not normal. The pain was unbearable - it actually hurt like an inferno! Was he supposed to get in labor today already? But, he was only in his fifth month! Oh, goddammit. He did not sign up for this shit.

Before Jihoon could fall and face death with his baby, he felt strong arms encircling his body and noticed that he was really making a commotion already judging by the crowd gathering around him. He cried more and more because this was really humiliating and before he knew it, he was already ushered into the back room of the bakery by the cashier man, Seungcheol who he faintly heard saying, “Calm down, sir. Seokmin, get the front covered for me, will you?”

“I know you will scold me or probably hurt me and I know I deserve it but –”

The pregnant male halted his words when he felt the arms once holding his waist now resting on both sides of his face, wiping the remnants of his tears softly. A smile was then sent Jihoon’s way. “Okay, sir, I’m asking for you to breathe, understood? This will be good for your baby. You do not want to hurt the baby, right?”

Jihoon just nodded his head and followed the action of the other, wincing once in a while when the pain in his belly became uncomfortable. But all in all, as the time passed by, the pain slowly subsided. He didn’t know if the breathing helped or looking at the comforting face of the man with _really_ nice features worked. In the end, the pain stopped and he had to mutter, “Why did I listen to a stranger, in the first place? You could have killed me here and no one will suspect you or anything.”

Instead of being offended, the worker laughed, with his eyes forming the most beautiful crescents he had seen in his 24 years of existence, yet he did not remove his hands from the other’s proximity and instead chose to lay his hands on the younger man’s own. “I will probably be the first suspect especially so that a lot of people saw me bringing you here, right?”

“Right.”

“Anyway, are you finally fine now? You had me worried there for a second,” Seungcheol’s eyebrows furrowed at the thought of the young man having a panic attack a while back. That could have been a much more serious problem if he hadn’t step in.

Jihoon nodded, a small smile now gracing his lips before answering, “You could have fooled me. You looked like you know what you were doing.”

“Having an older sister has its perks, you know?” The older answered, _finally_ removing his hands away from Jihoon’s, the latter telling himself he did _not_ miss the heat from the other’s body, and taking a seat in front of him. Now that he noticed it, they were probably inside the bakery’s stockroom. “Also, you have a beautiful smile.”

“What? Ah, a – uh. Thanks?” Jihoon stumbled at his words at the sudden compliment of the other, not expecting anything of that sort. His sudden bashfulness amused Seungcheol. He preferred this kind of guy, well, next to the adorable seething pregnant male he encountered a while back.

“I’m Choi Seungcheol, by the way. A worker here, if it isn’t obvious yet.”

“Well, I’m Lee Jihoon. An incoming father of this baby inside me who’s craving for the melon bread of this specific shop and broke down a while ago in front of the whole citizen of South Korea, probably. It’s nice to meet you, Seungcheol.”

The older man chuckled at that, “Likewise, Jihoon. Want me to tell you a secret?”

Jihoon had to blink once, then twice before nodding and moving closer towards Seungcheol, as if they were dealing with something illegal. He then whispered, “What is it?”

Seungcheol solemnly went closer to and cupped his hands in front of his mouth, whispering softly, “There is still melon bread here.”

Jihoon’s jaw dropped at that. Was this guy serious?

On the other hand, the worker jutted his lower lips out, an attempt to earn the sympathy of the younger man, “What is with that lack of response? I just told you a big, dark secret. Your baby could eat now.”

“Wow, I just wasted a minute of my life there,” Jihoon tried to joke back and laughed at the expression of the other. He could compare it to that of a puppy, to be quite honest. “But in a more serious note, why is it kept here, then?”

“Well,” the older man drawled out as he stood up and went to get one container from the many ones surrounding them. “Our boss really adores this melon bread. Like you. So he keeps some for himself. Ten pieces a day, I guess.”

“And you’re telling me that to make Jia crave more? How cruel,” Jihoon mumbled under his breath, playing with the sleeves of his sweater.

The older man had to stop the cooing from coming out of his lips or else the smaller male would probably strangle him. “Jia?” He decided to ask.

“I decided to name her Jia. She’s a female. It’s a pretty name, isn’t it?” Jihoon stared at the bump on his belly, affection radiating from his eyes. It warmed the heart of Seungcheol. It was really evident how he loved his unborn baby so much.

“Yes, it’s a pretty name. And with that, I should give Jia a gift, don’t you think?” Jihoon looked up, confusion written on his eyes. “Does melon bread ring a bell, Mr. Lee?”

Realization dawned on Jihoon’s face and before he could retort, one cup of hot chocolate and two melon breads placed neatly on a plate were shoved in front of him. “Hey, your boss could fire you!”

“Snatching two in his stack of hundreds wouldn’t hurt, you know. And he could deduct this in my salary, no big deal.”

The older shrugged as if it was really _not_ a big deal. It probably was but Jihoon felt really bad. It was probably written all-over his face as Seungcheol spoke once again, “Come on, I’m giving this to you. Willingly. It’ll really hurt my pride if you’ll not accept this. Pretty please, Jihoon?”

He probably couldn’t say no to that so with hesitant hands, he picked one melon bread and nibbled on it a bit. His smile could probably combat the sun when his taste buds finally met with this familiar palate he and his baby craved for so much.

Seungcheol rested his chin atop his clenched fist and grinned, feeling really complete when he saw the happiness in the other’s eyes. “That good?”

Jihoon hummed as he nodded his head, continuing to eat the melon bread. “Yes, thank you Seungcheol.”

“Anytime, for a pretty guy like you.”

When Jihoon looked up, glaze at the corner of his lips and his eyes locking with the older male, the latter felt his heart beating much faster. Though, he probably shouldn’t feel this way and flirt with the younger man. He was pregnant, for god’s sake. It probably meant he was already married too. “Uh, low blow? I know you’re probably married already, I’m sorry.”

A snort caught his attention. When he looked up once again, he saw Jihoon shaking his head and raising both of his hands. A sad smile overcoming his lips. “My fingers are bare for a reason, you know. My partner already, five months. Told me he wasn’t ready for Jia, that I should go and get an abortion through pills if I still wanted to be together with him. Fuck off, I told him. He did.”

Seungcheol’s eyes widened, he felt like a prick to be quite honest. His lover, _ex-lover_ to be exact, was more of an asshole, though “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know. I –”

Jihoon halted his words, “No, it’s fine. I mean, this is probably what is destined isn’t it? For me to raise Jia alone. Really, it’s okay.” He finished the melon bread, immediately attacking the next one after talking – as if it was nothing.

Seungcheol felt a surge of affection after hearing his words. Even with his small physique, Jihoon was such a strong man. Facing the cruel world with his bright smiles and striking words, he couldn’t imagine how he could have done it and how he would do it alone from now on. You could even say he felt relieve after hearing that the male was single – as insensitive as it sounded.

Noticing the lull in the conversation, Jihoon glanced at the older male with a chuckle escaping his lips. “You’re like an open book. I could clearly read your thoughts from here.”

“Oh sorry.”

“Stop apologizing. I feel really guilty. You give me free food and yet you’re saying sorry? Come on,” Jihoon finished the two melon breads and sipped on the hot chocolate.

Before Seungcheol could stop himself, he reached for the handkerchief on his back pocket and leaned closer towards Jihoon whose hands stilled and eyes widened at the sudden nearness of the other. “You still have glaze on your lips.”

After wiping the side of Jihoon’s lip, the worker stepped away, a contented smile painting his lips. “There, done.”

The younger man tried to hide his flustered expression by choking a joke, “Is this your style of flirting with pregnant male customers? Step up your game, you know. It’s not working.”

Seungcheol pouted once again, _goddamn he needed to stop it or else,_ and shrugged, “Wow, you hit my self-esteem straight to the core. And, for your information, you are the first man, first customer actually, that my eyes caught. You should feel grateful.”

“Come on Seungcheol, that is exactly not what you mean,” Jihoon nervously chuckled as he stood up, rubbing his belly out of nervousness. “I’m a pregnant man, in weeks I’m going to be a dad. I suppose a man like you should find someone better than this. Someone better than me. Flirt with the single ladies, or men, out there.”

“Wait, Jihoon,” the worker raised his hands, squinting his eyes as the words sank in his mind. “Did you just undervalue yourself? And, I know that this is only the first time we’ve met, and in that short span of time, I recognized what I feel. I like you and hopefully, I could score a date with you. I don’t care if you’re pregnant, I mean that baby in your tummy is a blessing. And I suppose I am a blessing sent by god for you too?” Seungcheol finished his ramble with a deep heave.

Jihoon didn’t know what to say. Should he feel elated? Should he jump in delight? Should he cry in exasperation? What the hell is this? He just wanted to get a melon bread from this shop and go home in peace, not have some _fucking_ fast beat come from his heart and a great man offering him, a pitiful pregnant man, a date inside a stockroom. _Again,_ he did not sign up for this.

Seeing the whirlwind of emotions in the man’s eyes, Seungcheol carefully backtracked and chose his words carefully. “Okay, I’ll give you time to think. But promise me, you will not avoid going here just because of this. I will prove to you that I deserve a date, you’ll see.”

It seems like Jihoon couldn’t do anything now but just to sigh in feigned frustration. It seemed like Jia also agreed with him when he felt a soft kick coming from his tummy that made him whimper softly and hold onto the table tightly.

It seemed like it fueled something in Seungcheol’s instincts as he went closer to the younger male to hold his arms, speaking in a worried voice. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m okay. Jia just kicked,” Jihoon looked from behind his fringe and offered the other a soft grin. “Calm down.”

When he was sure that the pregnant male was _truly_ okay, Seungcheol nodded and directed a thumbs up at his belly. “See? Even Jia likes the sound of you accepting my offer. Good job, Jia!”

Jihoon wanted to smack the other straight in the head and wipe the smug smile on his face for that. He was _so_ embarrassing. “Are you that confident in yourself, Choi?”

“Of course. That’s how much I like you, Lee Jihoon,” the older man said. He even made a huge heart with both of his arms to prove his point. “You better get used to it.”

“Oh my god, shut up, Seungcheol!”

“Oh my god too, you’re blushing. That’s so cute! Can we, like, cuddle here?”

“I told you to shut up! Do you want a hard kick on your shin?”

“Oh, you’re kinky.”

“Seungcheol!”

 

It took four more visits to the shop until Jihoon accepted Seungcheol’s offer for a date. (And, proved that he was really not easy to get.)

Thirteen more melon breads to accept his proposal of being boyfriends.

Four more months to see the beautiful bundle of joy.

And, seven more months, a hundred more visits to the bakery, and more melon breads for him to accept his proposal of being husbands.

Jihoon would never regret having a mental breakdown in the middle of the bakery downtown if it meant he would meet the cashier who was willing to offer him two melon breads and risk his job.

He would never regret doing it in his next lifetime and the next lifetimes to come, as long as he would be able to meet Choi Seungcheol once again.


End file.
